


What Can I Do?

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Nipple Play, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Kink, Service top Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: Graves comes home and finds Credence distressed and in his obscurus form. He does his best to please his boy and make him feel better.





	What Can I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is Graves making Credence happy.

As soon as Graves stepped foot in his apartment, he knew something was wrong. 

Credence was _always_ on the other side of the door waiting for Graves, eager to wrap his arms around the older man and welcome him home with a kiss. But Credence wasn't there waiting for him, wasn't anywhere to be seen in fact. 

Graves frowned, his stomach instantly twisting into a ball of anxiety. It was so unlike Credence to break from his routine. 

"Credence? Darling?" He called, removing his coat and jacket with a flick of his wrist. 

Silence. The knot in Graves' stomach tightened. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Credence? Baby?" Graves called again, making for their bedroom.

The door was open and the bed was a rumbled mess, but no Credence. Graves was fighting down the urge to panic, panicking wouldn't do him or Credence any good. What he need was to stay calm and form a plan. Finish searching the house, look for a note or signs of a struggle, call Tina and ask if Credence was there. 

Graves turned around and flicked his eyes up at the ceiling. Relief flooded Graves, drowning him in it. He closed his eyes, muttering a thankful prayer to whatever - if anything - was listening. 

He opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, the black cloud of smoke already moving towards him. 

Graves whispered lovingly, adoringly. "Credence, darling, come here. What's wrong baby, why are you like that?"

The cloud swirled around Graves, engulfing him, sliding down his collar and underneath his shirt, wrapping around his warm skin, trying to get as close as possible. Credence liked touching Percival this way, his special way - how only _he_ could touch him. But the normal way was nice too. He liked feeling Percival's body pressed up against his, liked feeling the solidness of it, liked knowing it wasn't a dream he was going to wake from. He worried about that often, that he was living in a dream world. Perhaps he was in a coma from one of Ma's beatings. (It wouldn't have been the first time.) Credence was fine with that as long as he didn't wake up. He never wanted to wake up. 

He had told Percival about his worries and asked every so often if he was real, if their life together was real. Percival would always give a small smile, take his hand, press a gentle kiss against the back of it and place it over his heartbeat. 'I'm real,' he'd reassure. He'd take Credence's other hand, press another kiss against it and place it over Credence's heartbeat. 'This is real.' It always made him feel better. 

Graves knew not to rush Credence. He'd tell him what had upset him when he was ready.

Credence materialized, with the exception of his arms; they were still wrapped around Percival's torso unwilling to let go. 

Graves' hands found their home on the small of Credence's back and tangled in his hair. He pressed kisses against Credence's ear, his jaw, his hair, anywhere that didn't disturb the boy too much from leaning his head against his shoulder. (It had come as quite a shock to both of them when they realized Credence was the taller of them.)

Credence let out a contented moan, relishing the gentle touches. It had taken him ages to stop flinching whenever Percival moved to touched him. Sometimes he would even tense under the touch, waiting for the blow that never came. And still, to the present, if he wasn't paying attention and Percival raised his arm too fast he would automatically flinch. Credence _knew_ Percival would never hurt him, but it would take more than love to wash away a lifetime of abuse. Some scars were too deep, too ingrained, and had to be learned to live with. 

Credence removed Percival's shirt with just a thought and returned one hand to normal. He ran his fingers through the dusting of chest hair, just starting to turn silver. Credence loved it - loved Percival. He was so different from his own mostly hairless, slender body. Percival was strong, muscular, _masculine._ Credence felt the first stirring of arousal. 

"I had a nightmare," Credence finally confessed. 

"Why didn't you tell me this morning? I would have stayed home with you." Graves hated the thought of Credence being distressed and alone all day. He hated the woman who gave Credence nightmares. He hated the fact she was already dead and not by his hand. But, he supposed her life hadn't been his to take. 

Credence smiled at the thought of them lounging in bed all day. He wished it could happen more often than the weekends. 

"It didn't happen last night. I took a nap this afternoon and... I don't know what triggered it. It's been a few months since my last one, I thought I was over them." 

Graves petted Credence's head, holding him tighter. "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you." 

Credence shrugged, "It's alright. Like I said, I thought I was done with them. Not much you could have done to prevent it." 

"I could have made you feel better," Graves replied guiltily. He should have been home with the boy, looking out for him, watching over him, _protecting him._ Credence had already gone through so much pain and suffering in his life and to have to relive it unnecessary? It was a cruel, cosmic joke. Credence was the kindest, most caring person Graves had ever know. It wasn't fair. Let him have the nightmares. He was the one who deserved them.

Credence removed his head from Percival's shoulders and smiled at him. "You're doing that now." 

Credence's smile was so radiant, it made Graves' soul ache. He'd do anything to see that smile, knowing Credence was happy. It was a good thing he'd met Credence so late in life, the beautiful boy could have gotten him into serious trouble in his youth. Still could if he was being honest. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Credence. He would gladly give his life over to the boy if it made him happy. Probably not the most healthy sentiment, but Credence wasn't the only damaged one. 

"I could have started earlier," Graves quipped back.

Credence smirked, genuinely feeling a tad better. "True, guess you'll just have to make it up to me." 

"Anything baby, just tell me what you want," Graves whispered.

Desire coiled in the pit of Credence's stomach. 

Percival - Mister Graves back then, was not like Credence had imagined when they first met. 

Grindelwald had done a good impression of Graves, so good in fact no one caught on until the end, but it wasn't perfect. Credence recognized the differences almost immediately. If he had know Percival beforehand, perhaps he could have warned Tina and saved him. It was a favorite fantasy of his. 

Percival was surprisingly polite, kept a respectful distance, and to Credence's disappointment, didn't invade his personal space. Percival's eyes were kinder, softer, sadder. But it was his voice that was the tell. Growing up, Credence learned quickly how to recognize even the slightest inflections in voices. He had to. Sometimes it made the difference between getting a beating and not getting one.

Credence knew when Grindelwald was upset with him. He could hear the frustration at not finding the obscurial, hear the hidden annoyance at having to heal his hands. Percival never spoke to him that way. He never sounded anything other then genuine, respectful, (not to mention regretful) and eventually - worshipful. 

It was that last tone that had Credence currently warming with arousal. More often than not, Percival sounded desperate to please him. It was a quite, needy desperation, like pleasing Credence would bring him salvation. It was the same way Credence had felt with Grindelwald. If he could please that man, make him happy enough, all Credence's troubles would go away. Percival on the other hand liked pleasing Credence because he enjoyed it, liked seeing the boy's body contorted with pleasure instead of pain, liked hearing him moan from rapture instead of fear. Percival, as Credence discovered, was very vocal about his love for him.

It had taken Credence a while to get use to it, even longer for him to accept it, that Percival thought he was worthy of love, worthy of _devotion._ Only God was worthy of devotion, and maybe Percival too, but certainly not himself; not with his wicked, unnatural thoughts or the terrible things he had done, but those things didn't matter to Percival. 'Your desires aren't wicked. Your actions were out of self preservation,' Percival had told him. 

Still, it didn't explain why a man as worldly as Percival desired _him_ of all people. Credence knew he wasn't much to look at. All pale skin and bony limbs from a lifetime of neglect and malnutrition, but to hear Percival describe him, he was a vision. Often times Percival would get on his hands and knees and kiss Credence's ankles, asking what he could do for him, how could he make him happy? Percival's sincerity took the boy's breath away. Credence stopped questioning why Percival wanted him and accepted it, as challenging as it was. They both loved and were devoted to one another, that was all that really mattered, wasn't it?

"Credence," Graves whispered again in the reverent tone Credence had come to cherish, "What can I do for you?" 

"Touch me." 

"How?" 

"Anyway you like." 

Graves could do that. Leaning forward, he closed the gap between them, capturing Credence's lips with his. Both men moaned softly at the contact. Graves pulled Credence against him and deepened the kiss, feeling the boy respond eagerly. He nipped at his lower lip, worrying it until the boy was gasping into his mouth. Graves swallowed the sounds greedily, becoming drunk off them. The noises Credence made was the most beautiful music Graves had ever heard and he had become a master of playing him. He knew just how to touch the sensitive boy to get the sounds out of him he wanted. 

"May I take you to bed?" Graves asked hopefully. Credence had never said no to him, but Graves didn't take it for granted, Credence letting him touch him, letting him worship him like he deserved.

Graves also secretly shared Credence's fear that this was a dream, being allowed to keep this Adonis all to himself. Perhaps it was another one of Grindelwald's tortures. Graves was just starting to develop more than professional feelings for the Second Salemer boy when Grindelwald broke through and invaded his mind. Graves knew it was his fault that Credence came into contact with the madman. If he had been able to resist Credence's hunched over frame and sad, pleading eyes, he could have spared Credence everything. Separated him from that vial woman without all the trama. But it was that trama that grounded Graves, proved to him that this was real and not a dream. 

"You can always take me to bed, you know that," Credence smiled against the older man's lips. He'd let Percival do anything he wanted to him, he trusted him. 

Graves lifted Credence into his arms and carried him the six steps to bed, carefully laying him down. Graves straightened, looking over the boy. He was too beautiful for words. The softly curled jet black hair against alabaster skin, the brown eyes looking up at him adoringly, the plush pink lips curved up into a smile. Graves ached for the boy.

"Perrrcyyy," Credence whined, drawing out the syllables, "Touch me." 

"Oh, sorry darling, I got distracted by how stunning you are." 

Credence fought the urge to huff and roll his eyes. Percival didn't like Credence doing that, he said it was disrespectful to both of them; to him because it meant Credence didn't believe him, thus calling him a liar, and disrespectful towards himself for thinking so little of himself.

Graves laid down on top of Credence, slotting their bodies together, but before he could do anything, Credence asked him a question.

"Are you still taking requests?" 

"Of course sweet thing, what can I do for you?"

Credence blushed at the pet name. Of all the things Percival called him, sweet thing was his favorite.

"Would you kiss me all over and tell me how much you love me? Please?" 

Graves smiled softly, genuinely, "It would be my pleasure." 

Credence knew Percival was telling the truth. The older man preferred giving then receiving. 

Graves nuzzled into Credence's hair, kissing his forehead. "I love your wit and intelligence. No one makes me laugh like you do." 

The hot coil in Credence's stomach tightened at the praise.

Graves kissed the tip of Credence's nose, pulling a giggle from the boy. He kissed Credence's cheek and then his lips. "I love your mouth and everything that comes out of it." 

Graves kissed along Credence's jaw and down his neck, nibbling at the soft flesh. Credence's breathing grew heavy as he stared squirming underneath the heavier man. Graves licked Credence's throat, sucking on his adam's apple. "I love the sound of your voice and all the noises you make." Credence demonstrated one of the noises, whining low in his throat.

"That's it sweet thing, don't be shy," Graves encouraged, making Credence whine even more. 

Removing Credence's shirt with a flick of his wrist, he mouthed at the boy's collarbone, kissing down his slim arm. He pressed kisses into Credence's palm and the tips of each finger. He kissed back up Credence's arm and collarbone, repeating his actions on the boy's other arm and hand.

Graves moved down to Credence's chest, covering it with wet, open mouth kisses. It was heaving in anticipation of what came next. 

Graves lapped at Credence's nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak. Credence cried out as hips shot up, desperately seeking friction for his throbbing cock.

"I love how sensitive you are, how responsive you are," Graves said, sucking the nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub, listening to Credence gasp and moan. Credence was so sensitive that often times all it took for him to come was rutting against Percival as his nipples were played with. Graves hoped this wasn't one of those times, he wasn't done worshiping the gorgeous boy.

He sucked painfully hard on the nub, feeling Credence's cock dig into him. Releasing it, Graves pulled back admiring his work. It was red and beautifully swollen, even more sensitive then before. Graves bit down on it. 

"Daddyyy," Credence whined loudly. 

Graves' cock twitched happily. He loved hearing Credence refer to him as that, the ultimate caregiver. That's what he wanted to be for Credence.

"Yes baby?" Graves asked sweetly. 

"Suck - suck the other one. Please Daddy?" 

Graves smiled, kissing the center of Credence's chest, "How can I refuse such a polite boy?"

He took the other nipple into his mouth, working it with his tongue. He sucked and nibbled at it while his fingers pinched and pulled the other already abused nub. As he teased them both mercilessly, it wasn't long before a stream of "Daddy's" were falling from Credence's mouth in breathy little moans. Graves knew what that meant. It was selfish of him, denying Credence his orgasm, but Graves knew he could give the boy even more pleasure. 

Credence whimpered at the loss of contact. It had felt so _good,_ rutting against his Daddy while his nipples were being played with. He had been so close to coming! Although, Credence was glad Percival stopped when he did, he wasn't ready for this to be over just yet.

Graves kissed down Credence's body, peppering the pale skin with tiny hickeys. These were the only black and blue marks on Credence's body now, these little love marks of his. 

"I love how soft your skin is," Graves said, sucking just below Credence's navel. He then poked his nose inside the belly button, making Credence ring with giggles. He looked up at the younger man. The boy's entire face was lit up with mirth. 

"I love seeing you happy," Graves said, kissing along Credence's waistband. There was an obvious bulge straining against the boy's pants. 

"You always make me happy Percy," Credence smiled. 

Pride washed over Graves. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I want to always make you happy." He removed the rest of Credence's clothing before the boy could reply. 

Credence's cock sprang free, hitting his stomach with a deliciously wet thud. Graves licked his lips. Credence, like the rest of him, had a beautiful cock. It was like someone had sculpted him out of marble. Even his sack was perfectly shaped, tantalizingly full and heavy. Graves wanted to lick at and suck on the boy, but not yet, not even with his own cock throbbing painfully between his legs. 

"Daddy," Credence pouted, looking at his neglected crotch. 

Graves swallowed a groan. The boy looked so _sad_ with his bottom lip jutting out. Graves hated seeing Credence like that, even when he knew it was a joke. He had a difficult time saying no to the boy and Credence knew it.

"Daddy please!" Credence whined, bucking his hips. His cock bounced against his stomach, silently begging to be touched, almost breaking Graves' resolve. 

Graves' voice came out ragged with arousal. "Not yet sweet thing, I'm not done kissing you." 

Credence bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. It was surprisingly easy to get the older man worked up. All he had to do was wave (or shove) his cock in Percival's face and whine how _badly_ he needed to be touched and Percival would get a look in his eyes and start shushing him, telling him not to worry, he'd take care of him. Sometimes Percival would ask him why didn't he touch himself, and he'd reply he couldn't do it like Percival could. Only his Daddy could touch him like he needed. Hearing that always made Percival a little crazed and extra eager to please. 

Graves kissed down the outside of Credence's slim thigh, finding it hard to focus. All he could thing about was getting Credence's cock in his mouth. He had to shake the distracting thought away. Graves kissed along the knobby knee and down the petite calf until he reached the top of Credence's foot. He pressed a kissed to the tip of the big toe, causing Credence to squirm and giggle. 

"You don't need to kiss those," Credence said embarrassed. 

Graves looked up at him, holding his gaze. "That's exactly why I need to kiss these," he deadpanned. Graves kissed the tips of the other toes much to Credence's amusement. 

Graves kissed his way back up Credence's leg, stopping mid inner thigh. He carefully kissed around the fading black and blue hickeys he had placed there a few days ago, and added new ones to the collection. Credence was whimpering softly, rocking his hips into the air. Graves smiled into Credence's skin as he sucked, watching the heavy sack gently shake from the movement. Graves wanted to suck the entire thing into his mouth. 

_Another time perhaps,_ Graves thought regretfully. 

"Daddyyy," Credence whined when Percival pulled away. 

"Not yet baby," Graves said, starting to kiss down Credence's other thigh.

Credence groaned loudly. He couldn't wait for Percival to kiss up and down his other leg! But of course he did, he even giggled when Percival kissed his other set of toes. By the time Graves was done sucking hickeys into his thigh, Credence was shaking with anticipation. Finally! Finally Percival would kiss him where he wanted it most.

Graves rested his hands on Credence's hips to calm him and to strengthen himself for what he had to say next. 

"Roll over for me Credence." 

Credence couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had waited long enough! 

"No!" Credence pouted defiantly.

"But I'm not done kissing you. I still have to do your backside." 

Oh. That was tempting. 

As Credence thought it over, he watched Percival lean down and meticulously lap up the puddle of precome that had gather on his stomach. He watched Percival's tongue lick over, and over, and over again each time carefully avoiding his cock. It was maddeningly arousing.

Graves looked up and Credence's breath caught in his throat seeing the shine on his lips. 

"Come on baby boy, roll over so Daddy can keep kissing you. Please?"

Credence worried his bottom lip, he supposed he could wait a few more minutes. He rolled over to Percival's delight. 

"Thank you sweet thing," Graves said, kissing Credence's shoulder. 

As soon as Credence's cock hit the mattress he knew he had made the right decision. At least now he could rut against the bed and take some of the edge off.

Graves straddled Credence's ass, ripping a moan from him. Percival's weight had his hips pinned wonderfully to the bed. As much as he wanted to abuse the mattress under him, Credence loved the feeling of being trapped underneath Percival more. 

Graves ran his hands down Credence's back, then back up again, massaging as he went. Credence fisted the sheets, trying his best to writhe against the bed. Massages were still new to him, that his back could feel so much pleasure instead of pain. Graves rubbed methodically at Credence's back, working out the few kinks he found while listening to the little whines and whimpers that escaped him. 

After a few minutes, Graves lowered himself down on Credence's back and removed the concealment charm. He had been able to remove most of the scars, but there were three so deep that not even his magic could fix. The charm was Credence's doing. At first he didn't like Percival seeing them, even though Graves had made it clear to him he loved and desired him just the same. 

'I have my own scars,' Percival had reminded him. 

'But you got those being brave and fighting bad wizards.' 

'Some are from my imprisonment,' Percival had countered. 

Credence knew what that implied. After that, he occasionally allowed Percival to remove the charm for brief periods of time.

Graves pressed kisses into Credence's back, outlining each scar as he came upon it. The boy had grown quiet and still, soaking up the praises Percival gave him.

"I love how strong you are." 

More kisses. 

"I love how helpful you are." 

More kisses. 

"I love how kind you are." 

More kisses. 

"I love what a good person you are." 

More kisses.

Graves was going to continue, but he heard sniffles coming from the boy. 

"Credence, darling?" 

Credence didn't say anything; instead, he blindly searched for Percival's hand. When he found it, he brought it up to his lips and held it there.

Graves smiled fondly at the boy. He continued kissing wherever he could easily reach, not wanting to deprive Credence of his hand. Eventually, Credence released him and Graves recast the concealment charm while he lavished kisses on the small of Credence's back. He kissed lower and lower until he was pressing wet, open mouth kisses into the swell of the boy's perfectly round ass.

Graves nipped at the plump flesh, making Credence giggle. He nipped harder and the giggle turned into a wonton moan. Taking each cheek in hand, Graves squeezed them. They were the perfect fit, completely filling his hand. He switched between nibbling and squeezing, feeling the boy rut underneath him ever so gently. Graves found the rhythm soothing, so he allowed it. 

He nibbled at the boy some more, spreading his cheeks as far apart as they would go. A fresh surge of arousal washed over Graves and he felt a fat bead of precome throb out of him. Credence's hole was still pink and slightly stretched from the night before. The memories came rushing back to him and it took everything Graves had not to mount the boy again. Graves swallowed a groan, just thinking about it made his cock ache more than it already was. He had to distract himself. 

Dipping his head, Graves licked over Credence's hole.

Credence cried out in surprise, wasting no time rutting frantically into the mattress. 

Graves clicked his tongue. "None of that now sweet thing." 

His hands left Credence's ass and wrapped around the narrow hips, pulling the boy up onto his kness. Credence's face was buried in the mattress when he felt Percival nuzzle his hair.

"No sheets for you sweet thing, your gorgeous cock deserves only the best; either my hand or my mouth. What will it be?"

"Your mouth! Your mouth! Please Percy I want your mouth on me," Credence begged. 

Credence felt Percival smile against the shell of his ear. "Alright baby, give me a few minutes to finish up with you back here." Credence whined, feeling like he was going to explode.

Graves spread the boy's cheeks again. Now that Credence's ass was in the air, Graves had better access to his hole and he planned to take full advantage of it. Licking over the hole again, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Credence rocked against him, chanting "Daddy," like a prayer over and over again. 

Graves kept on licking and sucking, driving Credence closer to the edge. At one point, he even pushed his tongue inside the boy. 

Credence screamed.

Graves smirked, he hadn't expected Credence to do that. Taking pity on the boy, he straightened him out and rolled him over onto his back. 

"No more teasing baby, I promise. Tell Daddy what he can do for you." 

Credence was breathing hard, barely able to get the words out. "I want your fingers in me." 

Graves smiled, easily slipping one finger inside. Credence shuddered around him as he started pumping the single digit. 

"What else sweet thing?" 

"Suck me!" 

Graves feigned puzzlement. "Suck you? Where? Here?" He asked, sucking on Credence's inner thigh. 

"Higher! Higher!" 

"Oh, here?" Graves asked, adding a second finger before latching on to the boy's nipple. 

Credence arched his back, moaning "yes," over and over again. 

Graves sucked hard, keeping in time with his probing fingers. 

Suddenly, Credence's fingers were fisting Percival's short hair, pulling him off his sore nub. 

"My cock! Suck - suck that." 

"Ohhh," Graves feigned comprehension, "You want Daddy to suck your cock?" 

Credence nodded almost violently. 

"Say it." 

"What?" Credence asked shyly. 

"Say what it is you want." 

"Please Daddy, suck me?" 

"A sweet thing like you can ask better than that." 

"Would you please suck my cock Daddy?" Credence asked innocently. 

Graves groaned loudly, unknowingly palming his own erection. "See baby boy? See how... " Graves train of thought fell apart. 

Credence smirked. "Yeah I see. Now suck my cock Daddy, I'm getting impatient!" He demanded, gently pushing Percival's head south. 

"Of course baby, anything you want," Graves breathed, settling into position.

As soon as he nuzzled into Credence's sack, the boy's fingers tighten in Percival's hair. Graves moaned at the pressure, licking the delicate skin. 

"So warm," Graves muttered, sucking as much of it into his mouth as he could. Credence gasped, accidentally writhing out of Percival's mouth. "So soft," Graves muttered, sucking it back into his mouth. Credence whimpered, he was so close he was trembling. He had to get Percival to stop playing with his sack or he wasn't going to get to come in his mouth! But that was easier said then done. Once Percival got going, he could be hard to stop.

With his free hand, Credence reached down and pulled his sack free from Percival's mouth. 

Graves chased after it, sucking it back in. 

"I'm not playing Percival!" Credence whined unconvincingly. Percival's persistent mouth felt so good and that was exactly the problem! He pulled his sack back out, watching as it spilled out of Percival's mouth.

Graves frowned, "Why won't you let me have it?" 

Credence groaned. He wanted Percival to have it, to let him play with it as much as he wanted - but Credence also wanted Percival's mouth on his cock.

Credence reached up and wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling it down to show Percival. 

"You can have my cock," he offered hopefully. 

Graves looked at the beautiful leaking member. "I do love your cock," he smiled. 

Credence mirrored Percival's smile. "I know, and it's all yours." He released it, letting it spring back to his stomach. "All you have to do is go get it." 

To Credence's relief, Percival slid up his body and pressed a wet kiss to the base of his cock. Percival's fingers also resumed moving inside him.

"I _really_ love your cock," Graves said, steadily kissing up the shaft. 

"I know, you tell me that every time you're down there," Credence mused.

Graves thrusted his fingers deeper inside Credence, brushing against his prostate. Credence gasped sharply, arching his back. 

"I love the shape of it, the size of it, the weight of it." Graves had punctured each word with a kiss and was now hovering just below Credence's head. "I love the taste of it," he said, licking the precome off the slit. 

"Fuck!" Credence cried out, bucking his hips.

Graves looked up, locking eyes with Credence. 

"Where did my sweet boy learn such a filthy word?" 

Credence blurted out the first thing that came to him. 

"Miss Tina, she says it a lot." 

Graves bursted out laughing. (She did have a bit of a potty mouth when she thought no one was listening.) Credence smiled, he loved it when he made Percival laugh; his entire body shook and rumbled with it. 

Graves kissed Credence's slick head, "Miss Tina hu? I knew she'd be a bad influence on you. I'm going to have to have a talk with her tomorrow." 

His fingers brushed Credence's prostate again. "I'll say, 'Goldstein, yesterday when I was in the middle of sucking my boy he said the filthiest word I'd ever heard him say and he said he got it from you! What are you doing using language like that around my sweet boy?' What do you think? Should I say that to her?"

Graves didn't wait for an answer, he wrapped his lips around Credence and sucked. 

Credence's grip tightened in Percival's hair as his hips left the bed. He held Percival firmly in place as he fucked up hard into his mouth. 

"You should tell her how much you love taking my cock."

Graves moaned, the vibrations spurring Credence on. It was true, he loved providing pleasure for the boy. He loved the boy using him, _taking_ his pleasure from him like he was doing now. He wanted to push the boy over the edge and make him fall apart. 

Graves reached up and blindly felt for Credence's nipple. Finding one, he pinched and pulled at it roughly. Credence arched his back, driving his cock deeper into Percival's mouth. He relaxed his throat, taking it with ease. Extending his fingers, Graves applied constant pressure to Credence's prostate, rubbing in slow, measured circles. 

Credence was frantically snapping his hips up and down, fucking Percival's throat. He couldn't go fast enough, couldn't go hard enough. Nothing was _enough._ He had waited so long to come and now - Maybe he had waited too long? 

Graves worked the boy, pinching and rubbing, patiently waiting for Credence to come. His mind started to wonder. Credence had gotten good at this, fucking his mouth. He had really honed his skills over the months. Graves suspected it was because the boy liked coming in his mouth so much. Credence wouldn't admit to it, he was too shy, but it was pretty obvious. Any chance Credence got he'd come in Graves' mouth. Not that Graves minded, he was perfectly happy with the arrangement. Sometimes he'd even volunteer his mouth for service... Okay maybe more then sometimes. He just liked seeing Credence happy and when he was on his knees in front of the boy he looked so blissful. Or when he would tell the boy he could jerk off into his mouth Credence would get this shy look and a beautiful blush would spread across his cheeks. 

It suddenly occurred to Graves that his mouth was quickly becoming nothing more then a receptacle for Credence's come. Graves moaned long and low in his throat. He had no idea why he liked the thought so much. He didn't have any time to dwell on it though because Credence had gone ridged and the familiar taste of his seed was filling his mouth. 

Graves swallowed it down, using his mouth to milk Credence through his release. Small tremors wracked through his body, making the boy whimper. 

Credence's soft cock slipped from Graves' mouth as he shushed him, telling him Daddy would take care of him. He summoned a glass of orange juice from the kitchen, knowing how much Credence craved the tart drink after a tussle in bed. While he waited for it to arrive, he rearranged Credence to lean up against his chest.

"Thank you," Credence weakly breathed. 

Graves kissed his sweaty temple, "No, thank you." 

Credence would have argued if he had the energy. As it was, he could barely drink the glass of orange juice Percival offered him. 

"How are you feeling?" Graves inquired. 

Credence huffed lightly, "Empty."

Graves smiled softly, "And happy I hope?" 

Credence moaned, snuggling into Percival. "You always make me happy."

"Good."

As Credence made himself comfortable against Percival, he felt something wet and hard against his thigh. Percival hadn't - Credence shook his head, or course Percival hadn't. He felt around, finding the damp patch. It was so soaked that if Percival wasn't still hard Credence would have thought the man had come in his pants.

Oh. 

That was a nice thought. 

Percival all dressed up in one of his fancy, expensive suits only to ruin it by coming in his pants like an over eager teenager. Credence would like to see that. Percival had seen him come in his pants plenty of times. 

Until then, he removed Percival's soiled clothes with just a thought and wrapped his hand around the heavy member. It was hot to the touch. Graves moaned deeply, melting into the slim boy. Credence began stroking and Percival instantly started rocking into his hand. Credence wished he could have given Percival more, but the man had thoroughly exhausted him. He would make it up to him tomorrow. 

Graves though was perfectly content with Credence's hand. He was babbling a steady stream of, "so good, so good, you're so good." 

"I'm sorry I don't have the energy to give you my mouth," Credence apologized. 

"It's fine, it's fine, use your thumb." 

Credence brushed his thumb over Percival's slick slit and Percival groaned, pistioning his hips into Credence's hand. 

"That's it, don't stop, don't stop," Graves begged. Credence rubbed again, and Percival was back to babbling. "So good Credence, so good. How are you always so _good?"_

Credence beamed with pride. He kissed Percival as he teased his slit, nearly taking the older man's breath away. Percival kissed back desperately, rutting hard into Credence's hand. A few seconds later, hot ropes of come shot out of him, splattering Credence. 

Credence's pride swelled having made Percival come. He didn't let up teasing the slit. 

"Give me all you got Percival, I want it all. Don't make me suck it out of you," he cooed. 

Graves groaned as another, larger load shot out of him. "That's it, that's it, that's all I got baby, promise," he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

Credence looked down at the mess Percival made and smiled. He liked it when Percival came on him. It was like he was marking his territory, telling all the world Credence was his. 

Graves smiled groggily, "Th - Thank you for that Credence. That was amazing!" 

Credence chuckled, "It was just my hand. It was nothing compared to what you did to me." 

"Shush! Your hands are magic!" 

Credence giggled, "If you say so." 

"I do! And I know a thing or two about magic." 

Credence sighed, "I love you Percival Graves, you ridiculous man." 

"Your hands are ridiculous," Graves shot back. 

Credence giggled again. He knew Percival would deny saying any of this the next morning. He always got a bit silly after an orgasm. It was absolutely adorable seeing this side of him.

Credence cleaned himself of Percival's spend. "Well my ridiculous, magical hands are ready to go to sleep. Will you join me?" 

"Gladly." 

Before Credence could stop him, Percival grabbed both his hands and kissed each of his fingers goodnight. He then gather the boy up in his arms and spooned behind him. 

"Goodnight Credence. Sweet dreams darling." 

Credence smiled into the pillow. How could he have anything _but_ sweet dreams after everything that had happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that got long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as Credence and Percival did! I know I sure did writing it.
> 
> I *might* have one more Gradence fic in me. *Eyes Halloween hopefully.*


End file.
